Not Emo, Just Me
by Cujos13th
Summary: She's looking for her friend, he wants revenge, they want salvation, it wants a gender, and this small little towns about to be turned upside down. FoMT, MM, AWL. Review please.[I'm Back! With Updates!]
1. Pilot & Fist Episode

**(This is the Pilot and First Episode of Not Emo, Just Me. I've combined the two because of how short the pilot is. The episodes will start out kind of slow and short but they will become longer and more serious. I'd love to hear what you'd think. Thanks hope you enjoy reading it!** **-xXxRazorBuddyxXx)**

**Not Emo, Just Me **

_Pilot Episode_

"Please…" Ike whispered, there was laughter as another foot connected with his ribs. He let out a scream of pain, the laughter grew more intense.

"Fag!" One of them shouted, hands pulled him up from the fetal position.

"Homo!" A fist hit his eye. Ike's vision was already blurred from the hundreds of other punches. Violently he was shoved back to the ground where he was bombarded with kicks.

"Fucking emo!" Someone in the crowed shouted, that person spit in Ike's face. "Do yourself a favor and cut yourself." Ike heard the laughter fade into the distance with the sound of his assailants footsteps. He groaned as he tried to get up, the pain was to unbearable. It felt as if his ribs were broken, but that was the least of his worries.

"No stop it babe! You've done enough to him!" A girl pleaded, Ike heard the sound of someone being slapped.

"Shut up hoe! Don't side with this piece of s." The voice that told him to cut himself said viciously. The girl's sobs joined Ike's.

"Lets take him to the drop off." Another person who was with the group suggested, Ike heard words of agreement. The world around him was fading away; pain shot through his body as people grabbed his feet and began to drag him across the cold night ground.

When Ike regained consciousness he could tell that he was in a different place. There was strong breeze and the air smelt fresher, this might be a very peaceful spot if it wasn't for the condition he was in. There was something new to his injuries too, his wrists were in pain and he could feel blood flowing down them.

"What if someone…"

"Nobody will get suspicious, it will be marked as another suicide case." Several hands lifted him up, he wanted to cry out but he was so weak.

"Au revoir emo garcon." One of them said in a French accent. Ike felt the hands let go and nothing but air beneath him.

**  
**

**Not Emo, Just Me **

_**Episode One: A Serious Diagnosis & The Hunt For The Black Nail Polish**_

"Male Caucasian with black hair, and a single tattoo on right shoulder." Alex described to the officer over the phone. "Yes, in critical condition, not sure if he'll pull through." The officer mumbled something and Alex nodded. "I'll keep you informed, goodbye." After hanging up the phone he took a deep breath. This wasn't something he was used to, nothing this serious had ever happened in Flower Bud before. But he couldn't transfer the patient over to Mineral Town; if he did the Mayor would surely cut his funding. The clinic was barley running off of what money it was getting, a cutback would surely close it down.

Early this morning Alex had gone up to the foot of Mt. Moon to gather herbs when he noticed someone lying on the ground. When he approached the person he saw the condition of the boy, badly beaten with lacerations to the wrists, it looked like a mix of suicide and assault. Alex rushed the boy back to the clinic and began to work on him

right away. It was a miracle that he was still alive, there was so much blood lost from the wrists he should have been dead.

"Alex?" He heard his assistant Gina call from the back room.

"Yes?" He answered walking back there. Gina sat aside the boy, he was in a deep sleep and his breathing seemed regular.

"Do you have any black nail polish?" She asked, Alex looked at her oddly, he wasn't quite sure if she was being serious.

"Er…what?"

"I want to re-paint his nails." Gina said innocently, Alex slapped himself in the head and walked out of the room.

xXx

"So I made 50G last night." Eve told Meryl as they walked along the beach. Meryl looked at her with admiration.

"I wish I could make as much money as you." Eve laughed and patted the little girl on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how next week."

"Really!" Meryl's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Wait up!" Gina yelled as she ran up to the two girls. She stopped for a moment and caught her breath.

"What is it Gina?" Eve asked, she was a little perturbed that a loser like Gina was talking to her.

"I was wondering if you had any black nail polish." Gina asked, Eve shook her head.

"Sorry can't help you there."

"Ask Carl, he has tons of makeup and stuff under his bed." Meryl suggested, Gina thanked them and ran off to the Café Callaway.

"It's about time she became a gothic-loner-emo." The two laughed and continued their discussion.

xXx

Carl hummed the tune to My Humps as he gave himself a pedicure. The door to his room burst open and he shrieked.

"Get out!" Carl yelled at Gina as he flung a pink pillow at her.

xXx

Gina marched out of the Café disappointed, she had no clue where to look next. She almost gave up her heroic quest until she saw Jamie walk by.

"Jamie!" Gina ran over to where it was walking. Jamie tried to run but it was cornered between two cows. "Do you have black nail polish?" She asked, Jamie looked offended.

"Why would I have black nail polish?" It asked, Gina thought about that for a second.

"Well the new farmer is a guy so you have to be a girl." Jamie just stared at her.

"No I'm a ---------, why can't people just understand that!" With that it lifted up its hat and threw a black nail polish at Gina. She let out a cry of triumph and ran back to the Clinic.

xXx

"Do you know his name?" Martha asked, Alex shook his head. The boy didn't have any form of identification on him, they only way they would be able to find out who he was would be when he woke up. Which could be never, Alex hoped to the Goddess that that wouldn't happen.

"Have you prayed for him?" Alex asked, Martha nodded, she always prayed for her patients.

"Hey," Martha looked around, "where's Gina?" Alex chuckled.

"She went to get black nail polish."

"Well he does need a touch up." Martha said pointing to the boys nails. Alex walked out of the room and pounded his head against the wall.


	2. Sobs, Sniffles, Adn Makeovers!

**(Hi there this is episode two, I hope you've liked the story so far.**** Well I should be updating it frequently and its starting to get longer so yeah. Once more peace! -xXxRazorbuddyxXx)  
**

**Episode Two: Sobs, Sniffles, and Makeovers!**

xXx Mineral Town xXx

Nancy made her way over to the woodcutters cabin and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer, Nancy knocked on it once more. The door creaked open and Gotz stood there rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nancy…" He yawned, "what brings you here so early?" Nancy peered into the empty room behind Gotz.

"Well I was looking for Ike, I figured he might be doing some part time for you."

"Sorry haven't seen him since the party last night, did you check with Manna?"

"Yeah, he wasn't there either…" She looked around at the forest scenery, everything was peaceful and quite. "I'm worried Gotz." He laughed.

"That boy can take care of himself, he don't need no one worrying about him."

"Yeah…thanks Gotz." Nancy left the cabin and started walking towards the Goddess Spring.

Ike was her best friend and it wasn't like him to not come over in the mornings. It was their daily routine, wake up meet at her house, have breakfast at the Inn, then go for a walk around the town. He wouldn't have just forgotten to come over; she was getting more worried by the moment. Ike didn't have many friends in the town; in fact most of the town seemed to be against Ike. He was an outcast just like her except the way the town saw it he had turned her into and outcast.

That was kind of true, but she was tired of conforming with the rest of the town. Especially since most of its residents were part of some crazy religion.

Nancy stopped when she heard voices by the waterfall. Quietly she his herself behind a tree and began to eavesdrop. She discovered so many skeletons hiding in peoples closets from doing this.

"Kai what if…" It sounded like it was Popuri, Nancy smiled she always had the dirtiest of secrets.

"Like I said nobody will get suspicious." Kai told her. Nancy wished they would be more specific as to what they were talking about. There was silence and Nancy got impatient, this seemed promising but they were making it way too dramatic.

"Why." Popuri said faintly, Nancy cringed when she heard the smack.

"You know damn well why we did it!" Kai yelled, "God damn stupid B." Nancy heard footsteps come towards her. Crap, she prayed that he wouldn't notice her. In a fit of rage Kai stormed past Nancy and the tree. She watched as he walked down the hill towards the Harvest Ranch.

Even though Nancy hated her and her stupid pink hair she couldn't help but feel sympathy for Popuri. She was trapped in an abusive relationship with a man who was probably sleeping with half of the town. After thinking it over Nancy decided she would talk to Popuri. Coming around the tree Nancy saw Popuri laying by the edge of the pond, tears rolled down her face, which was bright red on one side.

"Popuri?" Nancy said as she approached the broken woman. The only answer she got was in the form of sobs and sniffles.

The inner mother in Nancy took over, slowly she sat down next to Popuri and began to wipe the tears away from her face. Popuri curled up by Nancy and began to cry harder.

"Shh…shh…everything's going to be okay…" Nancy told her, it was the natural thing to say.

"No...no things will never be okay…" Popuri looked up at Nancy, her eyes were puffy from all the crying. "We did something unforgivable…"

"What did you do?" Nancy asked, knowing that this would be the key to her and Kai's conversation. Popuri pulled away from Nancy, her eyes were now wide with fear.

"Nothing!" She screamed, "I did nothing!" She started to back away from Nancy, who had no idea what had just happened. "Leave me alone!" She screamed and just like Kai she stormed off in a fit of rage.

"Bipolar B." Nancy hissed, angry that Popuri had ruined the motherly moment. She looked into the pond to try and relax, but her mind wouldn't stop thinking about Popuri. I wonder what she did?

xXx Flower Bud Village xXx

The sound of giggling woke Alex up from his nap. He had spent all night working on the critical patient and finally he had gotten a moment of piece. Frustrated he headed to the back room where the giggling came from.

"Gi.." Alex froze when he saw that Gina wasn't the only one who was giggling.

"Tee-hee, sorry Alex we tried to be quiet." Nina said.

"Yeah but Carl can't stop giggling when he's around hot guys." Katie added. Carl looked offended. With a humph he put down the flat-iron he was using on the patients hair and crossed his arms.

"Oh I hope you don't mind I invited a few people over to give this guy a makeover so that when he wakes up he'll be presentable." Gina explained as she finished painting the guy's right thumb black.

"Where'd you put the eyeliner Carl?" Katie asked as she rummaged through a makeup purse. Alex couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes drifted over to the girl sitting in the corner reading a book, she looked up at him.

"Oh, I'm just here to make sure that this makeover stays above the sheets." Dia said, with that the room burst into giggles. Alex was about to find some heavy object to bang his head against when suddenly Katie screamed.


	3. Suicidal Awakening & Philosophy of Man

**(Sorry its been forever since the last update, I forgot I had posted thiz on here. Well heres episode three...no comments...but oh well. Things should start to pick up considerably now. Well later! -RazorBuddy )**

**Episode Three: Suicidal Awakening & The Philosophy of Man**

The girl dropped the eyeliner as she screamed; the whole room had gone into chaos. Ike was in utter confusion, what was going on? A man in a doctors outfit began yelling at the other people in the room, he ran over to Ike's side.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The doctor asked, Ike rolled his eyes. Taking that as a yes the doctor continued. "My name is Alex and I'm the doctor in this town," It finally hit him that he wasn't in mineral town anymore, "I found you in critical condition at the foot of Mount Moon a few days ago and since then you've been unconscious."

Ike wasn't sure what to say, all he could remember was leaving the party sometime around midnight and…

_Fag!_

What had happened to him and why couldn't he remember…

_Homo!_

"Could I have a minute alone…" He asked Alex and hesitantly Alex obeyed. Once the doc was out of the room Ike looked at his injuries, the only bandages he saw were on his wrists. But it hurt him a little to breath, there was something else too. His hand reached up to where his lip ring should have been.

xXx

Dia sat in the front of the clinic watching Alex, Gina and Martha discuss the patient. Katie and Carl had left a little while ago, they would be back later to give a better introduction to the patient. With a sigh Dia walked out of the clinic, there was way too much drama. She caught something in the corner of her eye, it was a person crouching by the window of the patients room.

"Hey!" She yelled, the person looked at her it was someone she'd never seen before. Quickly they took off into the woods, Dia didn't feel like going after them. Besides what was someone like her going to do when she caught up with them? Say it wasn't a very polite thing to do and that they should respect other people's privacy? Chuckling at herself she entered the Sanatorium not realizing that someone was watching her from the foot of the woods.

xXx

"He's obviously suicidal, we have to keep him under strict supervision." Martha said, Alex just shook his head in disagreement.

"We don't know that, besides he seems pretty confused as to what's going on." Gina watched and listened as the conversation grew into a full blow argument.

"Obviously because he wants to be dead!" Martha flung her arms in the air. "He has tried to punch his ticket straight to hell, we need to keep him under supervision and make sure there's a constant religious factor." Alex's eyes began to twitch.

"Martha that's enough! You can't push your religious beliefs onto other people!"

"He needs the Goddess to show him the error of his ways!"

"Martha!" Alex screamed, "You're a great nurse but if you keep this up I'll have to fire you!" Martha grew silent, without another word she walked past the doc and out the door. Gina was close to tears, she hated when people yelled it reminded her of her parents. Alex noticed her sadness and held her tight.

"I'm sorry…it's just hard sometimes…" Gina paid no attention to what he was saying, she was off in fantasy land. She loved him so much and yet he had no clue. She let out a romantic sigh and Alex let her go. "Can you go talk to Martha, get her to come back. I really need her." Gina suddenly felt furious, he was only thinking about Martha.

"Yeah I'll talk to her." She said bitterly, Alex didn't notice he was already heading to the back room. She didn't realize that her nails were digging into the palms of her hands. Blood began to trickle.

xXx Mineral Town xXx

_The inn was full of laughter as Karen preformed her drunken, bar-table, handcuff dance. Nancy smiled; this was one of the best parties the towns ever had. She was glad Ike had made her go, even though it was his desperate attempt to get her to have more friends. He was always saying that one day he might not be there for her; every time he'd go off onto that speech she'd roll her eyes. _

_Rick was by the bar yelling at Karen, she ignored him and continued dancing. Man they are the complete opposite, Nancy always wondered why they were with each other. She guessed it was love, whatever that was. Nancy was determined to never fall in love, this was mostly because she was afraid, afraid that her relationship might end up like Kai and Popuri's. _

_"Like my body!" Karen said in a drunken slur, which made it sound like she said Ike's a hottie. Rick's eyes narrowed, either of the interpretations would have caused this effect. _

_Something in the corner drew her attention away from Rick and Karen, it was her brother. Ace as they called him. It wasn't his real name but when your real name is…_

_A scream broke her concentration; Karen had fallen off the bar and into the crowd. Rick looked like he almost had a heart attack. _

_"Karen!" He ran over to the area she fell to. She popped up like a cork._

_"I'm okay!" The party started back up as if nothing had happened and once more Karen was on the table._

_Nancy quickly looked back at her brother, he was still in the same spot. Both him and Kai had wicked grins on their faces, they were up to something, of course it could just be they were talking about how they scored last night. Sighing she walked over to them, their grins turned to frowns. _

_"What do you want?" Ace asked viciously, he was always like this when he was drunk. Kai stared at her evilly and walked away, goddess she hated him so much. _

_"Did you see where Ike went?" He was probably the wrong person to ask but she did feel like ruining him and Kai's conversation. _

_"Hello no I didn't." He started to walk away, Nancy grabbed his sleeve. The hand not holding the wine shaped into a fist, for a split second Nancy was afraid. He just stared at her, after a moment of silence he yanked free of her grasp. "You better enjoy this night." With that said he walked off into the crowd.  
_

Nancy looked around the empty inn and sighed, she had enjoyed herself. But now there was no enjoyment, Ike was missing and no one seemed to know anything. She knew that someone had to have seen something; nothing goes on in a small town unnoticed.

The door to the back room opened and Nancy father walked in. He was cheerfully whistling the tune to some 80s song not noticing the sullen look on his daughters face.

"Mornin' hun, you an' Ike headin' out soon?" He said cheerfully, still not looking at his daughter.

"Dad, Ike's been gone for two days!" She said in frustration her dad looked up at her and shook his head.

"He's a man Nancy; every man needs their space once an' a while." He had a smug look on his face, Nancy started to twitch. Collecting herself she walked up stairs.

"Like you'd know what it's like to be a man." She said under her breath. Goddess, she wished that someone in the town would give a fuck about Ike.

xXx

Officer Harris put the phone down and walked back into the main room. It was pitch black so he couldn't see those who were in the room. That is how they wanted it even though Harris already knew who they were.

"He's woken up, doc says he should be fine." He explained, there were mummers in the room. "Doc is going to keep an eye on him in Flower Bud for a while."

There was a cough and one of the people spoke up.

"Well," It was a woman her voce professional and stern, "who are we going to have to kill?"


	4. Shades of Fury & Curtains of Suspense

**(Umm not sure what to say now. I hope you like it so far and i'd like to thank kisa-chan-2006**** for the reviews . I know someone likes it . Well heres episode 4 enjoy.)**

**Episode Four: Shades of Furry & Curtains of Suspense**

"So what's your name?" Alex asked as he pulled a chair up next to the patient. He looked a little startled, as if he was lost in deep thought. The boy didn't answer, he just stared at Alex. "Okay well I guess I'll just…" Alex was about to ask another question when the boy answered him.

"My names Ike and I live at the Inn in Mineral Town." Alex tilted his head slightly; he found it odd that Ike said he lived in Mineral Town. He'd been keeping in touch with the town's police officer and he hadn't mentioned anything about a missing person.

"Did you say Mineral Town?" Alex asked just to confirm, Ike seemed a little aggravated.

"Yes Mineral Town," He said, "I wandered into town about a year ago and just decided to stay." Something wasn't right, Harris would have recognized the description of Ike and he would have been shipped back to Mineral Town Clinic. Harris had taken quite a lot of interest of the condition of the patient though.

"Would you happen to know the officer of Mineral Town?" The conversation had developed in to an interrogation. Ike seemed to sense the shift and became hesitant in the answers.

"Yes," His eyes narrowed and Alex felt like he was peering into his soul, "It's a small town so everyone knows each other."

"So would Harris be able to recognize you from a description?" This was an obvious answer.

"Well my looks do blend in with everyone else in town." Ike said sarcastically, in the front room Alex heard a cough. His senses went on full alert, there shouldn't have been anyone else in the clinic. "What is it doc?" Ike asked, Alex quickly shhh'd him.

"Just keep talking to me." Ike did as told and started to talk about the rumor he'd heard about Pastor Carter being a child molester. Alex grabbed a scalpel off his desk and leaned up against the wall. Taking deep breaths he counted to three and went around the corner.

xXx

Dia pulled her diary out from under her bed, she only wrote in it when she was alone. Martha and Gina were very nosey, she couldn't do anything without one of them being over her shoulder. She looked over the last entry; it was from two days ago.

_Summer 18 (Martha and Gina at Clinic)_

_Dear diary, final the two of them are out of the house for awhile, now I can finally write the events of the last couple of days. Lets see, where to begin… oh yes the fireworks festival is coming up I cant wait!__I'm positive Kurt's going to ask to watch them with me. Well as long as that bitch Eve doesn't get in my way. I don't see why she has her ugly albino eyes out for Kurt, she's already got Dan shudders. Anyway, I really like him. If I could rate relationships with people using a heart system in which id have to give him tons of gifts then he'd be at 7. Our conversations have even gotten better, before it seemed like he was saying the same thing over and over again but know its changed so I must be getting closer to him. Oh before I forget there's been something going on at the cornfield by Liz place, I could of sworn I've seen people going in and out of it in the middle of the night. Of course it could just be Eve and her customers. Well I think I hear Gina coming, something was going on at the Clinic… well night diary love ya!_

_-Dia_

_(p.s. 3, I saw that on some website called Myspace lol) _

Grabbing her favorite pen she began to write.

_Summer 20 (Gina and Martha somewhere in town)_

_Dear diary, OMG (once more that website called Myspace; I'm so glad Maria set up internet at the Library, I've gotten 13 new friend requests!) there's a hot guy at the clinic! I don't know his name but OMG 333333 love He's an emo boy (thank you urban dictionary for the definition of emo) man he's sooooo hawt. XD I could go on and on and on about his hair but I won't, I have self control. He was pretty beaten up when he first arrived, but he has recovered very well. Even in his state he makes Kurt look like Jamie. JK (luv ya Myspace) nobody could do that to my Kurt. He still hasn't asked me…it makes me kind of sad…maybe Eve got to him. That bitch! Oh well…I found something interesting out though. Remember that activity in the cornfield well I found out that it_

Downstairs Dia heard the hinges of the front door squeak; she abruptly stopped writing and shoved the diary under the bed. In silence she waited for Gina or Martha to announce their presence. It felt like forever until Dia heard another noise, this time it was the squeak of a floorboard. She couldn't help but get scared, it wasn't like Gina or Martha to be that quite. Telling herself that it was probably Alex she slowly began to head towards the staircase, there was still eerie silence down there.

"Martha?" She called, there was no answer. "Gina?" Still nothing. Grabbing the rail Dia began to walk down one step at a time, making sure to keep and eye out at the bottom so there would be no surprises. When she finally reached the bottom she discovered that there was nobody there. It was just your imagination Dia, she told herself. Part of her accepted that answer but another part though it was complete bullshit; she began to take a better look at the room. Everything was in place until she got to the closet, the hair in the back of her neck rose up when she saw it was open a little.

Ignoring every bit of logic in her head she started to walk towards it with intention of opening it up. Her hand grasped the knob of the door, in the back of her mind she was screaming at herself. In one quick motion she flung the door open, the closet was not empty.

xXx

The scalpel dropped just like Alex's jaw, standing in the front room was practically the entire town. Most of them had smiles on their faces and assorted gifts in their hands. Katie and Carl were in the front of the line.

"We kind of told the whole town." Katie said shyly, Carl snickered. "Is he able to see anyone?" Alex had no clue what to say, he peeped his head back into the back room. Ike seemed fine and curious as to what was happening. With a sigh Alex told them yes, there were cheers as they all filled into the room. Alex didn't get to see the look on Ike's face; he was too busy banging his head against the wall.

xXx

_  
_"Kurt?" Dia was shocked to see him in the closet, "What are you doing here?" He seemed just as shocked as she was, he started to say something but all that came out was a stutter-fest of words.

"Myyyy kattt, burrrrito, tttaco, lostttt my waaaaay." Behind him she could see some of the clothes were moving. The happiness she felt for him being in her present was slowly shifting into anger.

"Kurt what's going on?" His body froze up, all that he could say was more nonsense about cats. On his vest was a long blond strand of hair. She tried counting to ten to keep the anger down. "Yeah I bet you were playing with a kitty." She felt her teeth grind against each other.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the clinic?" He said, finally something Dia could make sense of. Though she had already figured out what was going on.

"Get out of the closet Kurt." She said. He remained still. "I said get out!" She grabbed his vest and yanked him out of the closet. Now all that was in the closet was a, "Dirty ho!" Dia spat at Eve who was cowering in the corner. Dia wasn't sure what happened next because the room went red with fury. Finally regaining calmness she looked around, the sanatorium was a wreck. Chunks of blond hair scattered through the room. Even pieces of gypsy cloth were on the floor. What just happened sank in on her, she fell into the closet and began to cry.


	5. Questions

_**(Hello again, Ca Va? Hehehe, okay so heres Episode five. It's a short one today, I didn't want to leave ya'll waiting too long. Next couple might be a little short to but I promise that as soon as things get more...er...intense they'll get longer. Well I hope you'll enjoy this, supposedly it's the best episode so far so yeah. Peace! Oh yeah thanx for the reviews I really appreciate it. -xXxRazorBuddyxXx)**_

**Episode Five: Questions?**

Ike sat and watched the last of his guests leave; he liked them much better than the people in Mineral Town. They were so much friendlier and the girls, he whistled to himself. From the other room Ike heard a steady banging sound, it was a little odd but he ignored it. There was way too much going on in his head to think about such little things like banging sounds. The doctor, Alex he remembered, started acting wired when he told him he lived in Mineral Town and all the interrogation. Something was up, he was going to have to do some investigating to find out what. That is if he ever left this room, the last time he tried to get up pain shot through him. Maybe he wasn't so recovered after all, well he though he pin pointed the gossipers in the town. With the right questions he was sure he could get them to spill all the little secrets they knew.

But there was something he needed to find out first, he wouldn't allow himself to do anything else before he figured it out. What had happened to him after the party?

**xXx **

_Ike leaned over the balcony of his room, downstairs he could hear the wild partygoers. Nancy would probably notice his disappearance any minute now, he was trying to have fun but there were just so many problems. It seemed like all throughout the party people were staring at him. He was used to their stares after all he was the black sheep of the village, but there was something different about their gazes today. It was as if they knew something about him, there were even a few smiles to go along with the looks. Oh how he hated all of them with their stupid perfect-little-town-ness. But he knew the truth; the town was far from perfect, it was amazing all the big secrets that Nancy had told him. Like the affair that Sasha was having with Basil, how she found that one out he'd never know._

_"Isn't it beautiful?" Nancy asked as she walked up next to him, Ike wasn't startled she had a knack for quietness. _

_"I reckon it be mighty purdy." Ike said in his imitation redneck voice. Nancy shook her head as he laughed. "Ya'll know you can't resist my sexy beer drinkin' wife beatin' ness." Nancy was practically in tears from the laughter. There was an awkward silence when she stopped, Ike couldn't help but admire her beauty. He mentally slapped himself, Nancy equals best friend not lover. _

_"Why don't you come downstairs?" Nancy asked, Ike just starred out into the starry night sky. "I'm almost positive if Karen gets a few more sips of her wine she'll go topless." He laughed at that, it was entirely possible though. After all Karen had gotten so drunk one night she got in a monkey costume, kidnapped May and climbed to the top of the church. It took about an hour of airplane noises to get her down. _

_"But it's much more peaceful up here." Ike wined, Nancy quicly countered with her puppy dog face. _

_"Pwetty pwease Ikey." She said, the next thing Ike knew he was downstairs watching Karen do an updated version of her drunken, bar-table, handcuff dance. This time there were three chickens involved; Ike could not believe what he was seeing._

_"Where'd the eggs go?" May asked, Ike quickly covered her eyes. "Come on this isn't a place for you to be little girl." Grabbing her hand he lead her out of the inn._

**xXx  
**

Ike tried to remember what happened next but it was all fuzzy, between then and now something bad happened to him. But it was odd, Flower Bud Village is quite a ways from Mineral Town so why would someone drop him off here?

There was a knock on the wall and the blond haired boy named Carl walked in.

"Is it okay if I…" He asked shyly, Ike signaled for him to come in. Carl was one of the people that were giving him the makeover and he had brought delicious cookies on his second visit. So the least Ike could do was let him in, it wasn't like Carl was crazy or anything.

"So Carl what's up?" Ike asked sitting upright, the pain was a little less now. Carl looked around the room, he seemed very nervous. "You okay?" Carl nodded his head violently and sat down on the bed next to Ike. He felt a little bit uncomfortable but he didn't want to be rude and tell Carl to get away.

"Umm…" Carl seemed to be searching fro the right words.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" Carl asked looking deep into Ike's eyes. Ike scooted a little bit farther from Carl, he was beginning to regret letting him in.

"Sure…I guess." That's when Ike noticed Carl was wearing what smelt like perfume. Oh goddess…Carl looked down for a second and as he looked back up at Ike he batted his eyes flirtatiously. Ike began to scoot farther away.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Carl began to scoot closer, eyes wide with fear Ike tried to scoot away but he was pinned by the wall. Goddess! Goddess! He was screaming in his head. Ike tried to say no but Carl put his finger to Ike's lips. "You don't have to say anything." Carl's eyes closed as he leaned closer to Ike, there was no escaping.

"Dear Goddess!" A woman screamed, "Sin! Oh sin!" Carl flung himself off the bed; standing in the doorway was Martha. She stood there eyes wide pointing at Ike, her voice hissed the word sin. So much for the townsfolk not being crazy, he thought to himself. Well at least someone stopped Carl.


	6. Answers

_**(Hey there, okay its been like forever, but I finally have time to write now that schools out. So i'll be updating like crazy. Sorry for the long wait. -Cujo)**_

**Chapter Six: The Answer**

The steady beat of raindrops on the roof made it a struggle for Nancy to stay awake. It was around midnight and she was trying to stay up so that if Ike came back she'd hear him. Her hopes were high for his return, but her father's words created doubt. He left her, he was tired of hanging around with her, he thought she was a loser.

"Stop it!" She hissed at herself. Ike and her are best friends and he wouldn't leave her like that. Then where was he? Nancy didn't realize that while she was pondering over that question she had closed her eyes. It wasn't much longer before she was snoring gently.

**xXx**

Alex had suggested that Ike try and walk around for a little bit and he was doing just that. The pain was there but it was manageable, much more manageable than laying in bed with Martha sitting in the chair across the room saying a prayer and throwing Goddess water on him. Man, she needed help. Ike could only wonder what she was doing to Carl when she took trips over to the café.

For the first time since his arrival at the clinic Ike walked outside. The town was absolutely beautiful, it disgusted him. Things that perfect always made him feel that way. Every tree had green leaves, there were no weeds in the ground, the animals were walking around the town without fear, Ike started to shudder. If Nancy could see this she'd…Nancy! Was she safe? Did something happen to her? He couldn't remember, his memory still went blank at the part where he and May left the Inn. If he believed in the Goddess he would pray that she was okay.

"Yo!" Someone yelled. Ike turned around to see a man holding a fishing pole and wearing a starry bandana. Ike waved at the guy, as he approached Ike desperately tried to remember his name. "Hey there Ike!" John? No it was more like Jack, or maybe Jeff.

"Hey…uh…" It finally came to him, "Joe!"

"Yep that's me." He did a odd gesture that made Ike feel uncomfortable. "Sorry that's just how we greet newcomers to the town." Great…this guy better not try and kiss me.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to go fishing with me, Katie, and Dia. So you up for it?" Ike thought about it for a second, it sounded fun but…Joe seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry Carl wont tag along."

"Sure." Fishing wasn't really his thing but Dia would be there so…and not to mention he'd be away from Martha for longer. The two began to walk over to the Sanatorium to get Dia.

**xXx**

The gentle evening breeze blew against Nancy as she stood at the top of a mountain. The view was absolutely beautiful, nothing but blue skies all around her and in the distance a small town. Nancy felt herself twitching; it made her think of a Norman Rockwell painting. Ike would probably be having convulsions at this point. There was something else though, beneath the beauty. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened at this spot. Why was she here anyway?

"Their lying." A voice said, Nancy jumped and spun around.

"Goddess! You scared the…Goddess?" Her eyes widened when she saw the person who scared her was really the Harvest Goddess. Okay Nancy, you have to be high…there's no way that is the Harvest Goddess.

"Sorry my dear Nancy but you have to know."

"Know what?"

"That their lying, that you can't trust anyone except yourself."

"Wait…slow down…what's going on?" Nancy was completely confused, what the heck was the Goddess talking about?

"You have to hurry! Find Ike before they do!" The Goddess's voice began to fade away along with her body.

"Wait!" The scenery around her began to fade away too. "Where is he!"

**xXx**

"Normally I go with my brother but Dia caught him and Eve making out so Katie won't have anything to do with him." Joe explained, Ike was beginning to feel hatred for Kurt. How could he do that when he knew that Dia had a major crush on him. Well all the better for Ike.

"How'd she take it?" Kurt began to laugh.

"Eve's wearing a bandana to cover up the hair Dia ripped out."

"Ouch." There was silence, Ike enjoyed hanging out with Joe, he was cool.

"So what happened to you?" It was the inevitable question, if only Ike had the answer.

"I don't know…I can't remember any of it."

"That sucks…" Once more silence. Then Joe got this look, he might have well had a light bulb above his head. "I think I know who can help you out."

"Who…how?" Ike didn't want to get his hopes up, but this could be it. The solution to his problem.

"Eve." Joe said as he led Ike over to the Moonlight Café. No questions were asked.

**xXx**

The clock next to Nancy's bed read 3:00 a.m., two hours since she'd drifted off to sleep. She felt horrible, her head was throbbing like crazy and she was drenched with sweat. Groaning she grabbed a new outfit out of her closet and headed down the hall to take a shower. When she heard voices she stopped, who could be up at this time?

"Ca Va?" She recognized the person immediately, it was Ace. This was easy because he was the only other person in town besides her to speak French.

"Whatever…listen I heard from Mother that he's still…" The other person said, Nancy went into her eavesdrop mode and moved closer to the voices. She heard her brother hush the other person.

"Bonjour Nancy!" Her brother shouted. Ace was the only one who could tell when she was listening; it made getting secrets off of him impossible. Realizing she wouldn't get anything out of the conversation she hurried to the bathroom. Curiosity was still with her, who was mother? Their mother had died when they were young…so who else did Ace consider mother? Frustrated she turned on the hot water; she hoped the shower would clear her thoughts.


	7. The Hook Up

Episode Seven: The Hook Up

"Come on he's hot!" Katie wined. Dia was being way too reluctant about going fishing, which was ruining the whole hook-up-Dia-and-the-hot-new-guy plan. This was all Kurt's fault, why the harvest sprite did he choose the sanatorium to get dirty with Eve? Most likely it had been that hoe's idea; Katie snickered, well if it was then Dia got even.

"So." Dia had a book in her hand and was pretending to read it, she always did that to try and avoid a conversation. Katie knew that though so she didn't let up with the pleading.

"It will be fun and it will take your mind off of Kurt."

"Men are pigs." Oh great, she was in scorned woman mode. Katie had to think of something fast.

"But he's emotional!" For one thing Katie had no clue how that made a difference and secondly she wasn't even sure if emo stood for emotional. It didn't matter though, Dia began to laugh.

"I don't know." Dia finally closed the book, yes! With excitement she pulled her best friend out of the chair. She knew just what to say to close the deal.

"Carl won't be there." The two were out the door in no time.

xXx

Joe knocked on the door three times and waited, they were standing behind the Moonlight Café. The door opened a crack and the two guys could see a pair of red eyes looking out at them.

"What do you want?" Eve hissed. So much for country hospitality, Ike thought to himself as Joe whispered something to her. Slowly she opened the door and let the guys in. The room was dimly lit with candles and seemed to be decorated with only red velvet and lace. Ike watched Eve walk around the table that was placed in the middle of the room and sit down. She signaled for him to join her, Joe had made himself one with the shadows which meant Ike was all alone in this. As he sat down Ike couldn't help but stare at the bandana she was wearing, he wondered how much hair Dia had ripped out.

"So you need my assistance." The way she talked made shivers run down his spine. Eve reached under the velvet tablecloth and pulled out a crystal ball.

"Can you tell me what happened to me?" He could sense the desperation in his voice. Eve snickered; she lit two more candles and then began to caress the ball. He couldn't blame Kurt for what he did after seeing that.

"I can only tell you what the crystal ball tells me…" Suddenly her eyes seemed to glaze over, Ike nearly jumped out of his seat. The gasp in the corner of the room told him Joe was just as surprised as he was. Eve began to laugh except her voice had grown deeper.

"Ike…you just won't die." She laughed some more. What the harvest sprite was going on? "You should consider yourself lucky. Or maybe luck has nothing to do with it? Could it be that The Harvest Goddess is helping you?" Eve had snarled when she said The Harvest Goddess. Ike jumped out of his chair; he was getting out of there. Someone shoved him forcefully back into the chair, Ike tried to break free but to no avail. It was Joe that was holding him down; his eyes were glazed over too.

"Who are you?" Ike asked calmly though inside he was in a complete panic.

Both Eve and Joe replied to his question. "I have many names." Their voices were perfectly in sync. Eve or whoever it was had gotten up and was walking over to Ike. "Six five, four, three, two, one!" They hissed each number sharply. "Six, five, four, three, two, one!" There were chills running down Ike's back.

"Six, five, four, three, two, one." Joe whispered into Ike's ear. "I am the Goddess in flesh." The candles in the room began to go out one by one; Ike had to do something quick. Ike used all his strength to kick the table; the crystal ball went flying up in the air. Neither Joe nor Eve made an attempt to catch it.

"I'll be seeing you soon." They said as the ball shattered against the floor.

xXx

As Joe paid Eve for her services he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Ike seemed to be freaked out over something…but what? Joe tried to remember what had happened but most of it was a blank, he was just standing in the corner and then next thing he was standing by Ike. Eve looked just as confused as he was, which was probably why she didn't charge them for the broken crystal ball.

Eve slammed the door behind them as they left. What an iron hoe. He hoped that she had at least answered Ike's question there was temptation to ask Ike what had happened but Joe decided to leave him alone. If he wanted him to know then he would tell him.

"Where were you guys?" Katie called out as her and Dia ran up to them. Ike was about to answer them, if he said anything about Eve then the entire evening would be ruined.

"We just went up to get you girls some flowers," Joe said, cutting off anything that Ike was about to tell them. Ike looked over at Joe with a confused glance then turned back to the girls.

"Yeah, but I turns out I can't walk up the hill in my condition." Joe was relieved that Ike had been able to catch on. The two girls smiled and the four of them began to walk towards the river.

Joe walked hand in hand with his girlfriend while Ike and Dia walked next to each other in awkward silence. It was Katie that broke their silence.

"So Ike, do you have a girlfriend?" Dia threw Katie and angry look and I finally understood the entire purpose of this trip: it was a hook up.

Ike smiled and shook his head. "Nope, none of the girls in my village really talked to me." Katie's eyes were wide with shock.

"No girls were interested in you?" She asked with genuine surprise; even Dia looked shocked. Joe felt a slight bit of jealously course through his veins; Katie was being a little bit too nice with the new guy.

"Mineral Town isn't the friendliest of places," Ike said while staring off into the clouds above obviously recalling memories from the town.

"You're from Mineral town?" Dia asked, and with that Katie began to smile; this was exactly what she wanted, to strike up a conversation between the two.

After awhile Joe and Katie both left the conversation that was going on between the two; they had become completely engrossed in each other's words. It was sort of cute.

When they finally reached the river it was only Katie and Joe that fished; Dia and Ike were busy continuing their talk about each other's lives and what not underneath a nearby tree.

"I think I just created a happy couple, man I am so good at matchmaking."

Joe didn't pay attention to her, now he was lost in his own thoughts. What would Kurt think? Sure he had cheated on Dia with Eve, but still, Kurt was a man who would never let another man get close to his woman; even if the woman really wasn't his to claim.

After the sun set over the horizon Katie and Joe headed back to her place; Dia and Ike didn't notice them leave.

Joe took one last look back and frowned; they were so happy…Kurt sure as hell wouldn't be.


End file.
